Seoul Refrain
by Blitzkrieg9688
Summary: Reila McKallister or rather Reila Doo San, remembers her life with Baek and Hwoarang. She recollects her past with the two and tries to deal with the pain of the fate of the love of her life and the boy she knew like a son.


~~PROLOGUE! ~~  
  
She watched through the darkened window as the motorcycle vanished down the street, disappearing into the sheets of icy rain coming down from the night sky.  
  
"Hwoarang…" Her hand shook on the windowpane, and she finally forced herself to move away. She ran a hand through her black hair, messy from being awakened in the middle of the night. ~ I should follow him. I should stop him. ~ But she couldn't move. Her feet seemed frozen to the polished wood floor. The robe of red silk and patterned black dragons did nothing to warm her.  
  
Without really even feeling it, she stumbled over to a padded chair in a corner, and slumped into it. Her head was spinning. In a matter of days, her entire world had fallen apart. She kneaded and tugged on the belt of her robe and chewed her lip in thought. And one question kept battering at her mind.  
  
~ Why aren't I going WITH him?? ~ She sighed at last, and forced herself to stand. She stumbled over to her desk, a huge, polished oaken monstrosity. Somewhere in her drawers, she found a pad of stationary and a pen.  
  
Reila McKallister was still an attractive woman, for her age in the middling 40's. Her long, raven black hair held no signs of graying, and, until recently, she'd had no wrinkles. But now, she felt old. She could feel the worry lines around her eyes and mouth.  
  
She felt the cold metal of the locket around her neck, and her vision blurred with tears. ~ Baek… you're gone and Hwoarang's run off… I don't know what to do anymore…~  
  
She bit her lip, clenching the pen. ~ Ogre… Mishima…~ She didn't feel the pain of her bite, but she tasted the blood, which brought the sting. ~ I hope Hwoarang kills you all! ~ Even in the midst of her grief and anger, she was horrified by her thought, and she shook her head, as if to refute the argument of another person.  
  
~ The Mishima Financial Empire… the Iron Fist Tournament… the source of so much evil and corruption in the hearts of wild spirited young fighters… it destroyed the man I love… it's going to get the boy I love like my own son... so many lives, needlessly wasted. ~  
  
And yet she wished she were going. If she went to that tournament, surely she could bring justice to Heihachi Mishima…  
  
But Reila couldn't go. She was bound by a promise she'd made over twenty years ago. No matter how great her grief, her honor would not allow her to break a promise. Especially not one she'd made to Baek.  
  
Reila looked at the pad of paper. She looked at the pen, and she thought about the day that she met Baek Doo San. Back before she'd ever heard of the Mishima Financial Empire or Iron Fist. Thinking of that day, she began to write…  
  
~~~ Seoul Refrain ~~~  
  
  
  
Reila drove down the dark wet streets of Seoul, Korea. She pulled her hair back behind her neck as she waited for the stoplight to turn green. ~ Hm.. This place always seems so deserted at night…~ She blinked and looked at the air vent. ~ Why did the heater have to break today…? It's so freezing… ~ She shut her eyes only for a moment.  
  
All of the sudden a dark figure ran across the road and Reila swerved the car to a stop. "What the hell?" She put her hand over her throbbing chest as she turned off the car and reluctantly pulled the keys out of the ignition, her thin fingers white from the cold and from shock.  
  
Reila stepped out of the red car and looked around the dark road. She trembled as she shut the car door. As a reflex she hugged the leather jacket to her and pulled the red and black bulky turtleneck further up her neck, so that it was a little over her pale pink lips.  
  
"What was that…?" Reila stepped back, away from the car and shook her head. "M-My imagination… no… I saw something…" She said gently. Reila began to spin around as she heard a noise but was suddenly grabbed by strong arms that pulled her close and tight. Reila gasped and tried to scream, but nothing came out.  
  
She jumped at the cold blade of a knife pulled up against her throat. Someone hissed in her ear, something about handing over her purse. "Oh good lord…" Reila hissed and lifted up her arm, about to elbow the man. But when she was about to bring down her arm she heard a sharp cracking sound and a sharp wail from the man.  
  
Reila looked back and saw the man tumble onto the ground, a large dent/ bruise over the left side of his face. She spun completely around to see just what had happened to her attacker. She blinked with surprise as she saw standing in front of her now, a young man lowering his leg as if he had just kicked someone's face in.  
  
He wasn't too big, maybe 5' 10'' about 150 lbs., but he seemed to have been the one who had caused the attacker to fall over with his face half smashed in. The young man, obviously older than Reila, was rather tan skinned with faded rather tight blue jeans on which were torn at the bottom. He had on dark brown boots. He was muscular, with a brown vest on and no other shirt. He had a gold necklace on with some kind of locket. He had a rather smart-aleck expression on his handsome face, his brown eyes glittering. Reila looked over him and felt a gentle blush creeping up her face.  
  
"…You just gonna stand there all night, lady?" He said roughly and kicked the man on the ground slightly. "Or are you gonna be a good little girl and get out of here?"  
  
"I-I… Uh.. That is.. I… you see… uh.." Reila mumbled as she looked over the young man over and over again, now noticing his short brown ponytail. "Well… you see…"  
  
"I ain't got time for this… Spit it out and move on, or shut your trap." The boy hissed and knelt down, taking the attacker's wallet and pulling out the money. He stuffed it slowly into his back pocket.  
  
"Excuse me? I was going to say thank you for helping me but I didn't really need it! I can fight for myself!" Reila felt the blush getting darker and her scarlet eyes glittered with anger.  
  
"Whoa ho ho… Sorry, lady. I just thought you could use a hand… And I was low on cash and he was easy pickings so I thought to myself 'Self!: I'll just beat him up and take his cash and save a pretty lady in the process.'"  
  
"Well, don't get too excited, I'm not some whore, you can't just buy me." Reila hissed and turned around, walking up to her car. She pulled out the car keys and opened the car door.  
  
"Hey, lady!" He called after her and stood up. The young man ran up to her car and leaned forward so that they were at eye level.  
  
"What?" Reila snapped and glared at him.  
  
"I didn't think you were some whore, for your information. And besides, like I would ever buy a short flat chested little bimbo like you, anyway!" He smiled with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
  
"And if you tried I wouldn't take all the money in the world for you!" She yelled and hit him in the leg with her foot and slammed her purse into his stomach.  
  
"Ooo, that hurts. You're a feisty little devil… I like that… Anyway, I'd like to ask you someth-" The young man was cut off by the sound of heavy feet landing on the wet hard concrete. "Aw… Damn… Already?" He blinked and looked back at several men of various statures and frowned.  
  
"Hey, kid. We heard you've been beatin' up a lot of punks from gangs lately." The largest man said and spun the chain on his arm around.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" He replied and pushed Reila back slightly. "Get into the car and stay there, got it?" He hissed to Reila.  
  
"…Why…? You guys aren't gonna…" Reila began and then was stopped by the young man pushing her into the car and slamming the door shut.  
  
"Protecting your girlfriend, punk?"  
  
"She's just some kid, keep her out of it. If you wanna fight then I'll take ya'll on at once… But not today… I ain't gonna fight when the cops are lurking around everywhere." He smiled evilly.  
  
"Oh no, you're gonna fight now!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" He smiled with that same smart-aleck look and opened the car door. "Why didn't you start the getaway, baby?" He said gently to Reila.  
  
"The getaway? BABY?" Reila replied in a high pitched tone.  
  
"Yeah, Hun! Step aside!" He said quickly and pushed Reila into the passenger's seat and snatched her keys, quickly turning on the engine and driving the car off down the road.  
  
"What in the hell are you DOING?" Reila demanded, looking back at the street punks who had given up chasing the car a few moments before.  
  
"I'm going on impulse, what do you think?" He said gently, smiling smartly at Reila. "Pretty sweet, huh?"  
  
"NO, you just pushed me into my car and drove off with it! And we met… what… FOUR minutes ago? I don't even know your name!" Reila yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Hey hey hey! Calm down, lady! Before those idiots came I was gonna ask you for your name and number but…" He laughed softly and pushed back a lock of hair that came loose from the tight ponytail. "I'm Baek Doo San." He held out his hand.  
  
Reila sat with her arms folded and didn't take his hand.  
  
"Well… Fine, be that way. The least you could do is tell me your name…" Baek squinted and looked back at the road. Rain was now coming down gently.  
  
"…Well, BAEK, I don't think I should just give my name out to some guy who I just met. Not to mention some guy I just met that pushed me into my car and drove off with it…" Reila glared scornfully at Baek.  
  
"Sheesh, you don't drop things well, do you?" Baek whined and looked out the window.  
  
"My name is Reila…"  
  
"Oh! So I got a name. But a last name I don't have, Reila."  
  
"McKallister, Reila McKallister." Reila said. "You're pretty annoying…"  
  
"Well, I'm actually really laid back when you get to know me. Wanna get to know me?" Baek smiled at Reila. He noted her disgusted look and pulled away and smiled warmly. "Naw, just kidding. I'm not a pervert. Thanks for not like pulling pepper spray on me… I just needed a ride back to my place… I didn't feel like fighting all those guys tonight. It's been a long day and I'm tired…" Baek turned to Reila.  
  
"You could have asked… the last fifteen minutes of tonight have been completely freaky…" Reila looked at Baek without so much disgust now. 'He is pretty cute, actually…' Reila thought to herself and noticed she was staring at him and had been staring at him the whole time.  
  
"So you don't mind if I just drop myself off at my place and send you on your merry way?" Baek said slowly.  
  
"Nah, I guess not… I'm just having a hard time processing all that's happened…" Reila replied and pushed a lock of hair back from her eyes.  
  
Reila didn't notice how fast the time went by with Baek. They didn't talk too much. It was mostly just the two stealing glances of each other.  
  
"So… I'll see you later, Miss Reila McKallister." Baek shrugged and Reila noticed that the car had stopped.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said I'll see you later," He repeated as he got out of the car.  
  
Reila blinked then forced an arrogant smirk on her face, one just like his. "What makes you think that? I don't even know you… Mr. Doo San."  
  
"Oh, trust me." He leaned forward and smiled at her. "I will." And he shut the door.  
  
Reila blinked. "That was weird."  
  
Reila walked into her apartment and threw her keys onto the white sofa. She was rather well off, and her apartment showed that. She flopped onto the sofa and rubbed her temples, trying to recollect the events that just passed. "I got jacked by a smelly street punk." She said and smiled a little. "Not really smelly, but it's a stereotype and so help me god I'll use it." She whispered.  
  
Reila kicked off her shoes and pulled off her coat. She decided to take a long hot bath and went into her chilly bathroom. She began to peel off her turtleneck when she noticed a slant hole in the neck of it. "It must be from the knife…" She concluded as she remembered the knife sliding past her throat when that Baek guy knocked the man's lights out. She shook her head, as if trying to forget Baek and everything else that had happened that night.  
  
She had to relax so she could sleep tonight. Reila had to start her new part time job tomorrow. She was going to work at a bar, in her day shift she would be a waitress and on her rare night shifts, she was supposed to be entertainment. She cringed at the word. Although she was there to sing, she couldn't help but feel entertainment at a bar would be stripping. Her boss-to-be said it was more of lounge if that word would make her feel better. He was a kind man, about 25, and a newlywed with one of the waitresses.  
  
Reila turned on the water and threw in a rose scented bath cube. She looked down at her feet as she unzipped her jeans. Her toes painted rose red, kneaded into the soft carpeting and she pulled down her jeans. She turned to the mirror and sighed gently as she let her hair down. If fell down her back in silky scarlet-black waves and she reached up and ran her fingers down a few silky strands.  
  
She finished undressing and turned off the water. She tested the water, then gently laid down in the hot tub. She leaned back and shut her eyes, perfectly content with allowing the hot water to soothe her tired body. Reila leaned back and breathed in the fragrance of the rose scented water. "Tomorrow will be better… It has to be…" She whispered.  
  
The next day passed by slowly, Reila got acquainted with her employers, a man named Billy Lee Black and his wife, Karina Black. She met the two other waitresses, a young woman with fiery curly hair named Kajumei Heartlock and another young woman named Sierra LeRage. Karina's older brother Brad was one of the bartenders, along with a man named Zigreud (a.k.a. Ziggy). They were all kind, except Reila got the slightest hint that Ziggy was the biggest pervert in the world. She got ready for her first night singing at the bar, although Karina hadn't wanted her to sing her first day. She said she didn't want to overwork her on her first day.  
  
She stood up, knowing she had to sing at 7:00, and it was already 6:40. She stepped out of her apartment and to her car.  
  
7:00:::  
  
Reila walked up onto the stage and began to sing all eyes focused on her clear, beautiful voice. She continued to sing for quite a while, until one thing happened…  
  
Baek walked down the damp streets and looked over at the entrance to the bar he usually went to. He hadn't had time to go lately, he was too consumed with doing jobs for Kazuya Mishima for fair payment. He shrugged and decided to go in for a little while, just for a little while, he thought.  
  
He shoved open the door and entered. He could hear soft music playing in the other room, where most of the dinners and entertainment was found. Baek slipped onto a stool and pounded his fist on the oak table.  
  
"Ziggy! Get your butt over her!" He yelled.  
  
An older man walked in, a wide grin on his face. "Sorry, I was just lookin' at our new beauty. She's a sexy 23-year-old Chinese vixen!" He grinned. "Boy do I wanna wrap my-"  
  
"Wonderful Ziggy… NOW can I get something to drink?" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine, buddy, your usual?" He sighed.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"OK, be right back." Ziggy grinned and walked back.  
  
While Ziggy was in the back, Baek spun around in the stool, too bored to do anything else. Driven by curiosity, though he wouldn't admit it, Baek stood up and looked in the other room, just a little. His eyes widened as he began to recognize the lovely woman on stage. He stepped in, now somewhat mesmerized by her crystal clear beautiful voice. He walked up to the bar and stumbled into one of the stools.  
  
"Isn't she a talent?" Karina sighed as she walked up to Baek. She covered her slightly burgeoning belly and smiled at Reila. "She's gorgeous and talented." Karina shut her eyes. "I wish I could be that good for Billy."  
  
Baek rolled his eyes again. "You and Billy were perfect for each other." He said reassuringly. "How many months in?" He said, looking at her belly.  
  
"Three." She smiled.  
  
"What are you going to name it?"  
  
"If it's a boy, Jerry, a girl, Lira." She smiled and walked back behind the bar.  
  
"Oh…" Baek shrugged.  
  
"SPEAKING of which." A man walked up behind Karina and set his arm around her still rather slim waist. "When are you going to settle down and get a pretty little Korean bride?"  
  
"What makes you think she has to be Korean, Billy?" Baek snapped. He now realized he was staring at Reila and felt his cheeks burn a little.  
  
"Why are you looking at her so intently, Baek-boy?" Sierra said. "Reila is too high class for a street punk nobody."  
  
"FYI Sierra! Baek's got a lot backing him up! He's a degree 3 tae kwon do. That means if he wanted to he could become a master!" Kajumei said and walked up to Sierra. "I've only known Reila a little while, but she looks like the type to love big masculine guys."  
  
"Baek's a perpetual noodle." Sierra said.  
  
"Hey, why don't you go suck on that Sigurd guy in the other room Sier? I know you two are digging on each other." Kajumei barked. "Chin up, Baekie-boo-boo, Reila would like you!"  
  
"Hm, that's just great." Baek shrugged, still looking at Reila.  
  
Reila continued to sing when she thought she saw someone familiar out in the audience. He was sitting at the bar with Sierra, Kajumei, Karina and Billy. His arms were folded and his direct attention was centered on her. She squinted a little, trying to figure out where she remembered him. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Baek. That was the only word she could remember now. Baek. Her voice cracked and she couldn't continue. Everyone in the audience looked at her strangely.  
  
"Ah.. Oh…" Reila choked. "I… Oh… Um… Do the…" She said, her voice becoming stronger. "Do the H-Hustle!!" Reila squawked. The band looked at her strangely and looked at each other. "Th-That's RIGHT! Do the hustle! Come on everybody!" She laughed and the band shrugged and began to play the Hustle. Reila dropped the microphone and ran off the stage, knowing her face must be 2 times its normal color.  
  
She made a quick escape into the bathroom and locked herself into one of the stalls. She wasn't sure why she felt so strange when Baek was there. She couldn't be in front of him- not near him for that matter. She heard the door open. A light knock came on her stall.  
  
"Miss Reila?" Karina's voice came softly. "Please come out… Um… If you can…"  
  
Rather reluctantly Reila opened the door and Karina stepped back, allowing her to step out as well.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Karina said softly and took her hand and brought her to the sink. She turned on the water. "You look kind of sick, maybe you should wash off that makeup and splash some cool water on your face, hmm? I'll get you something to drink. I told you it was too much for your first day." Karina said soothingly.  
  
"N-No… I just… Saw someone.. I really didn't want to see.. And I guess I got upset." Reila shrugged.  
  
"Hm. Poor girl… I can't imagine who could upset you like that." Karina said slowly.  
  
Reila looked up from the sink and shook her head. "I'm sorry… I could wait tables now… Really." Reila sighed.  
  
"Oh… If you really want to… I can't stop you I guess…" Karina smiled motherly and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Well, it would seem Reila didn't want to see whoever it was that startled her." Karina said as she entered the room again.  
  
"She didn't want to see me." Baek muttered.  
  
"Why wouldn't she?" Kajumei blinked. "Huh?"  
  
Baek then went into detail about why Reila didn't want to see him, probably ever. He told the about how they met and what he did.  
  
"Baek... You kinky devil, eh?" Ziggy grinned and elbowed him a little. "You wanted to do something else with Rei, didn't you?"  
  
Baek tightened his fist and turned around and knocked Ziggy's lights out.  
  
"Thank god for that, Baek, you're a savior." Billy said, holding back a laugh.  
  
Reila stumbled out of the bathroom and walked up to the bar, trying to hide from the crowd. She tried to avoid Baek, but was forced into conversation with him at his cheerful greeting.  
  
"An nyeong, pretty lady." Baek whispered.  
  
"Uh… h-hi…" She stammered, biting her lip and looking away.  
  
"I didn't know you worked here… can I buy you a drink?" Baek asked, maneuvering to intercept her gaze. Reila chuckled nervously.  
  
"I'm working at the moment."  
  
"Ah hem, what she MEANS is she'd love to!" Kajumei grinned and forced Reila into the stool next to Baek's.  
  
Reila was about to protest when Karina walked by and smiled at he gently, her glance approving to the idea.  
  
"Oh… um… Well…" Reila stammered, not sure how to respond.  
  
"Like it would kill you, lovely." Baek smiled warmly. "How bout it?" His smile changed into a wide grin.  
  
"F-Fine…" Reila finally gave in and relaxed a little.  
  
"What would you like?" Baek said motioning for Billy to come up.  
  
"Um… Nothing fancy… How about a white wine spritzer?" Reila shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Billy nodded and walked to the back.  
  
"So." Baek said, turning his attention to Reila. "How long have you been here?"  
  
Reila said slowly and hesitantly, "About three months…" She whispered.  
  
"Ah. I've been here all my life, y'know, and you're lucky you weren't raised here… I got pride for my country yeah, but these slums, no way." Baek said and quickly added at Billy's disapproving glance, "But, this particular area is quite lovely compared to the other sections of this area of Seoul." He said.  
  
"Hm, Baek's been watching some channel where they use big words because I've never heard the word particular or compared come out of his mouth." Sierra said teasingly.  
  
"Baek is very sweet, isn't he Reila? He's cute too! Lookit the little puffy baby cheekies wittle Baekie-boo-boo has!" Kajumei grinned as she walked past and she pinched Baek's face.  
  
"Touch me one more time, Kajumei…" Baek glared at her.  
  
"Here, Miss Reila." Billy nodded and handed her the drink.  
  
"Thank you." Reila nodded.  
  
"So, Reila, you're new, and you don't know where everything is, right?" Baek glanced over at her, trying to lock her gaze again.  
  
"No, I suppose I don't." Reila said uncomfortably.  
  
"So, you… want someone to show you around the place?" Baek asked gently.  
  
"Maybe at some point." Reila said stiffly.  
  
"It's all well and good just as long as you keep any perverted boys away from my sister." Brad said, walking in.  
  
"Brad…" Karina said, her eyes rolling.  
  
"She IS married, Brad…" Baek said, his eyes widening. "You guys DID tell him that right?"  
  
"He was the best man, he has to know." Billy smiled.  
  
"Hm." Reila looked down at her drink. "Maybe… I will need to be shown around…"  
  
Baek looked at her, his eyes widening even more. "Really…?" He asked slowly.  
  
Reila nodded and smiled nervously. "How much could it hurt?"  
  
"Not at all, really." Baek said simply.  
  
"Um… let's see…. Kahm… sahm…. Nee… dah." Reila said, sounding out the words slowly.  
  
"Ah-mahn-hay-yo." Baek smiled and nodded.  
  
"I wonder… aren't martial arts supposed to be used for self-defense?" Reila asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah… Your point?" Baek said, looking at her.  
  
"Um… You used martial arts last night when you… saved me…" Reila said, not bothering with the fact it made her sound weak.  
  
"I was… protecting you… wasn't I?" Baek said, trailing off.  
  
A deep blush crawled up Reila's face. "You didn't have to."  
  
"I-I wanted to. And besides, I needed money." He said, looking away from Reila now.  
  
At that moment, the door flew open and a young man with dazzling silver hair stomped in, with all of the girls in the room beginning to swoon.  
  
"…Who's he?" Reila asked softly.  
  
Baek grumbled softly and answered, "That's Lee Chaolan."  
  
"Lee?" Reila blinked.  
  
"He's a jerk." Sierra grumbled. "He broke my heart when I first got here, making me feel like the best thing, then dumping me like trash."  
  
"At least I never fell for him." Kajumei scoffed.  
  
Lee grinned and pointed at the girls, "Hey, ladies." He said, clicking his tongue a little.  
  
"I thought I told you, Lee, don't come here drunk." Billy said slowly.  
  
"Ah! Please, old man." Lee mumbled and sat down. He then grinned at Reila, "Hi pretty."  
  
"…Hello." Reila said, looking at Lee with a disgusted expression.  
  
"Hey, I'd offer to buy you a drink… but my shitty brother has me on an ALLOWANCE." Lee growled and threw a few dollars at Billy. "Beer and make it snappy old man!"  
  
"Lee…" Baek nodded at him slowly.  
  
"Oh well if it ain't Baek, our local…" Lee began but trailed off when he saw Kajumei walk by. "Hey there." He grinned.  
  
"Back off, sleaze." Kajumei grumbled.  
  
"Fine then, ya whore!" Lee shouted. He then looked over at Reila and sat his hand on her leg. "What say you come home with me? I can teach you lots, pretty."  
  
"Please stop." Reila snapped.  
  
"Hey, don't mind me…" Lee said, his tone husky. "I just wanna wrap your creamy legs around my body and…"  
  
"Leave her alone, Lee…" Baek growled his tone low.  
  
"Why don't you go get yourself a nice little Korean bimbo, Baek, buzz off." Lee said in a smart-aleck tone.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You Koreans only belong with each other." Lee sneered. "Chinese are too good for you." He said, looking at Reila, "And you're obviously Chinese…"  
  
"Leave me alone." Reila said, getting a little agitated.  
  
Lee grinned as a woman walked up to him and sat on his lap. "Hey, don't be pissed off, Baek, just cuz you can't attract women at all."  
  
"Ee tok cho, Lee." Baek growled under his breath.  
  
"And you can't fight. And why exactly is it that you carry around that sissy locket? Miss your dead daddy?" He smirked as the woman got up and left the room.  
  
"Shut up, Lee." Baek repeated.  
  
"Baek…" Reila began, but jumped, almost biting her tongue when Lee slammed the bar with his fist.  
  
"Why the hell is Kazuya so buddy buddy with you anyway?" The Silver Devil growled, practically knocking over the drink that Billy had just placed on the bar.  
  
"I don't engage in banter with drunks, Chaolan… go find someone who'll give it to you in the ass," Baek said demurely. He put his hand on Reila's shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Come on, Reila…"  
  
"You volunteerin?" Lee shouted, reaching out and grabbing the back of Baek's vest. "But then I bet you're used to being the bitch, huh, Doo San?"  
  
"Let go of me, Lee." Baek sneered. "Or you'll be sorry."  
  
"Well, we'll see about that." Lee growled, standing up and cracking his knuckles. "C'mon, Baek."  
  
"How bout not?" Baek said, turning to the door.  
  
"You afraid you'll lose? Afraid you'll be as weak as your father? Afraid another Mishima will take down another Doo San?" He said, smirking.  
  
Baek shook his head, still looking at the ground.  
  
"Baek… Please…" Reila sighed, tugging on his wrist.  
  
"Reila…" Baek said, looking at her.  
  
"C'mon, Korean! Show me what you got!" Lee laughed. He continued to laugh, not paying very close attention to anything else, until he felt Baek's hard fist slamming right into his face. With a crash, Lee fell back onto one of the tables.  
  
"Whoa…" Kajumei blinked. Billy sighed and Karina put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Baek!" Reila shrieked.  
  
Lee recovered, stood up and glared at Baek, wiping the blood from his bottom lip. "You gonna be sorry for that, Doo San!" He yelled, throwing himself onto Baek.  
  
"Ah… Please stop it…" Reila said gently.  
  
The two continued to rumble until Billy lifted a huge shotgun out from under the bar, held it up and fired a shot in the air.  
  
"A'RIGHT… that's just about enough of that!" Billy yelled, his voice seeming to bounce off the walls in the bar. Billy was a smaller man than Baek OR Lee, but with that gun in his hand, he felt a thousand feet tall, and it showed. "I don't run this kind of place, and you both know it."  
  
"He's always messin' with me!" Lee snarled, almost lunging for Baek again, but Billy swiveled the gun in his direction.  
  
"I SAID… enough!" The American said slowly and deliberately.  
  
"Ah… whatever, old man." Lee growled, stood up and began to leave. When he reached Reila he set his hand on her shoulder and leaned toward her ear. "See ya soon, honey."  
  
"Not very likely…" Baek growled.  
  
"Mmm…" Reila looked away from Lee. He hovered there for a moment, then released her and left the room.  
  
"And don't come back, ya perv!" Kajumei yelled after him. "…Jerk…"  
  
"I don't like him being in here…" Karina whispered. "Billy, put away the gun…" She said, the switched her attention to Billy and pulled the gun away from him.  
  
"OK…"  
  
"I think Billy's testosterone goes sky high when he has that gun, honestly." Sierra mumbled and grinned and Billy. "He acts all high n' mighty when it's in his hands."  
  
"Heh…" Karina chuckled lightly.  
  
"Hey, Baek." Billy turned his attention to the young Korean; who was wiping the blood from his bottom lip.  
  
"Yeah?" Baek mumbled and looked up, an evident bruise forming on his face.  
  
"Next time Lee comes in, do the adult thing and IGNORE him for lord's sake." Billy snapped.  
  
"OK OK whatever." Baek said, standing up.  
  
Reila finally came out of her daze and looked at Baek. "A-Are you…" She said gently, walking up to him. "All right?"  
  
Baek looked at her, with her eyes full of concern, and smiled warmly. "Fine since you're here, Miss Reila."  
  
"Oh…" Reila blinked, feeling her face burning up.  
  
"Awwwwww….." Sierra and Kajumei cooed and then began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny, ladies?" Baek glared at them.  
  
"You said something cute, Baekie-boo-boo." Kajumei grinned.  
  
"Yeah." Sierra nodded.  
  
"Whatever…" Baek rolled his eyes and looked back at Reila.  
  
She smiled back with a look of uncertainty in her deep eyes. "Would you like a ride home?" She said gently. "If you don't have one??"  
  
"Isn't the guy supposed to drive the girl home?" Ziggy leaned towards Brad and muttered.  
  
"They aren't technically dating, so I guess it doesn't count." Brad shrugged.  
  
"Uh… Sure." Baek blinked, not expecting her to ask this. "I guess that would be cool…"  
  
"Doesn't she still have to work?" Kajumei blinked.  
  
"No, not today. She gets off early today, remember?" Karina smiled.  
  
"Oh, OK…"  
  
Reila smiled and nodded at Baek. "Then let's go… Baek."  
  
Baek nodded and followed Reila out the door.  
  
"Psst! Baek!!" Ziggy lurched forward.  
  
"What??" Baek moaned and rolled his head back in Ziggy's direction.  
  
"Just get her in the back seat, take fifteen minutes, and she'll be yours forever, buddy. Get your freak on, dude."  
  
Baek looked at Billy. "Please?"  
  
Billy nodded.  
  
Baek grinned and turned back to Ziggy and knocked his lights out again. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." Billy nodded.  
  
"Baek! Hurry up!" Reila said, looking back at him and smiling playfully. 


End file.
